


Exsecrari

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "The Curse" (and anything prior might be mentioned)SG-1 deals with the aftermath of Osiris’ escape, while Osiris develops aplan to exact his, or is it her, revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Exsecrari

##  Exsecrari 

##### Written by Dee Tervo   
Comments? Write to us at Dtervo2286@aol.com

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter One: The Homecoming 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Three days after final events in the episode "The Curse" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Teal'c, you start unpacking the fishing gear while I check in. I can't remember the last time I went a whole week without talking to George. Bet he misses me," Jack called to Teal'c as he made his way inside his house. "Sure was fun, right Teal'c?" 

"Fun does not begin to define the experience," Teal'c countered. After all he had endured in his long life, nothing had come close to such slow torture. Next time, he would also have 'projects' to work upon. Walking into the house with arms full of gear, he was surprised to find O'Neill sitting and staring blankly at the carpet with the telephone discarded upon his lap. "You have received word from General Hammond?" 

Tense brown eyes looked up at Teal'c. "Do you believe in curses?" There was a slight pause and the Colonel continued, "Don't answer that. C'mon, we have to report in. Apparently, while we were relaxing our asses off, Daniel had an up close and personal encounter with a Goa'uld. Let's go." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Cheyenne Mountain complex seemed the same... pretty much business as usual. The elevator ride was typical and the faces all greeted him with military respect. By rights, this should be a relaxed return from a much-needed vacation, but it wasn't. Jack was fuming inside, thinking about what the General had said about the curse of Osiris. Cursed... He couldn't tell whether it was humanity's, SG-1's, or Daniel's own. The peacemaker, known for such memorable battlefield phrases as 'Don't shoot!' had once again paid a violent personal price. And what was his CO doing in the meanwhile? When Daniel was defending self and Earth against alien invasion? Fishing. Fishing with the damned cell phone disabled. 

Jack could see Janet in the corridor ahead, talking to a tall man in a white coat. She looked bone tired. Fact was she looked like hell. 

As she caught sight of Jack, she briefly dropped her eyes. It was a slight hesitation as if she were unprepared what to say, then professional brown eyes brightened a bit. "Colonel! Welcome back. This is Dr. Naughton, a respected neurologist, here from Bethesda to consult on..." Her voice trailed off. She knew exactly why Jack had approached her. "Colonel, I'd rather you didn't see Daniel without my being present. Major Carter has been expecting your return. Why don't you let her bring you up to speed, then I'll take you to see Daniel?" Before Jack had the opportunity to protest, Janet was gone, down the hall, deep in discussion once more. 

'He's so bad off that I can't visit him unescorted? Damn it to hell. Okay, Carter it is then.' Jack didn't have to go far before literally running into his second in command, turning a corner a bit too fast. 

"Oh! Sorry, sir. I heard you were back. Glad to see you." 

"Carter. You gonna tell me what the hell's happened? Something about a Goa'uld coming out of hibernation?" 

Sam guided him gently along the corridors. Along the way, she explained the details of the funeral and Daniel's reunion with his former associates. She had just explained the content of the canopic jar as she ushered Jack inside the briefing room and sat next to him. 

"So... we're talkin' old artifacts, a well-preserved but dead Goa’uld... and people dying mysteriously." 

"Yes, for a brief period the authorities actually suspected Daniel was involved in one of the deaths, but the charges were dropped." 

"Okay, so, what happened next?" 

"It seems Daniel went three days without sleep. He was either flying back and forth to Chicago, or chasing down artifacts. Finally, he thought one of his associates, Steven, had been taken as a host. A second jar was unaccounted for, there was another death and Steven had disappeared. General Hammond told us Steven was headed for Cairo, so we put a team together..." 

"A team?" Jack's critical voice repeated. 

"Daniel, Janet and myself," Sam clarified. "Sir... you were..." 

"I know where I was, and I'm well aware that I was out of touch," Jack tersely commented. 

Sam continued the briefing. "I think the flight may have been Daniel's first opportunity for real sleep, but he kept reading and studying maps. He was determined to find and stop Osiris, and capture him if possible." 

"Hold on a minute there. Capture a Goa'uld? How?" 

"Tranquilizer darts." Sam winced at the thought of how ineffectual that sounded. 

"Darts?" Jack echoed incredulously. 

"Yes, sir, and Daniel insisted on carrying the gun. We went into the tomb and found Steven in bad shape on the floor... then..." 

"Stop. Stop right there. I'm trying very hard to listen to what went down on this mission and not over react, but you're tellin' me that you three went on a Goa'uld hunt with darts for weapons and no back up? Who the hell lost their brain while I was gone?" 

"Colonel?" Sam stood wide-eyed. She knew he was bound to be upset over what had happened, but she didn't expect this angry of a response. 

"You know what I'm saying. This has got to be the damned stupidest plan I've ever heard of. It's like you never had any prior experience with the Goa'uld or even standard military tactics!" 

"Sir, General Hammond made all final decisions regarding the operation, but lack of time and the need to remain covert were important factors. We also had no way to know Osiris had access to Goa'uld weaponry." 

"Even if hindsight is always 20/20, I wouldn't have gone in without zats and backup, period." 

Sam hesitated a moment. "Noted, sir. May I continue now?" 

Jack nodded his agreement. 

Sam wasn't looking forward to briefing him on the worst part of the mission. She took a deep breath and continued. "We soon discovered it wasn't Steven that Osiris had taken as a host. It was another colleague of Daniel's. She appeared and..." 

"She?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yes. It was a surprise to all of us, but especially Daniel. It seems he had some history with Sarah." 

Jack mouthed a silent curse, and rose from the table to stare down at the Embarkation room. 

"She somehow obtained a ribbon device, and blasted Janet and I against a wall before we could react. That left Daniel to deal with her alone, and armed only with the dart gun. It was a few minutes before my head cleared enough to know what was going on, but apparently the dart didn't penetrate her protective energy field, and she grabbed Daniel by the throat. She wanted to know where the Stargate was, and where to find her... *his*... queen. When Daniel wouldn't tell her what she wanted, and I think he said a few other things to tick Osiris off, she used the ribbon device on him." 

"Oh... God... not again." Jack sank in a chair in stunned silence, picturing the desperation and courage in Daniel's defiant refusal to tell Osiris anything. 

Sam continued softly, "Somehow he got hold of a dart and managed to stab her... *it*. That's about when I came to. Osiris was screaming all sorts of threats, and had activated a buried ship complete with transport rings. We were unable to stop him, so he transported on board and he's gone. Something tells me that he won't stay away." 

"And Daniel?" 

"At first Janet and I thought he was okay. He was obviously in pain, but he joked about getting used to that happening, and was more concerned about Steven. In fact, Steven did seem to be our greatest worry. Daniel was very unsteady on his feet, and kept holding his head. It took all his strength to help carry Steven to the jeep. I jumped in the driver's seat and Daniel didn't even protest... he just slumped down pressing on his head and groaning every time I hit a bump. About half way back to the airstrip, he asked me to stop... he felt sick. Janet couldn't leave Steven, so I helped Daniel out of the car. He vomited whatever little he'd eaten, and then he started bleeding through his nose and ears. I helped him back to the jeep, but he passed out as soon as we were underway. Except for a few delirious comments, he hasn't been responsive since." 

Jack leaned back in his chair, tiredly pressing his eyes. "So, what does Janet think now?" 

"Her best guess is that the effects of all those times Daniel's been subjected to the ribbon device are cumulative. He also seems to be reliving past experiences... apparently over and over... judging from the things he's been crying out." 

Jack stood and began pacing the room. "If I'd have been here..." 

"Colonel, with respect, it wouldn't have made any difference." 

"No difference? Carter, in my opinion serious flaws in judgment happened on this mission. The decision to go with such a small team, no back up, using darts and conventional weapons against a very dangerous sounding Goa'uld, with the object of the mission to *capture* it! You're all damn lucky to be alive. I won't have you telling me that it wouldn't have made a difference." 

"Yes, sir." Sam responded firmly. She knew they'd given it their best effort, and she also knew the Colonel was going to come down harder on himself than anyone else. 

After a long, self-composing pause, Jack continued. "How is Steven doing?" 

"He's going to make it. We're keeping him at the military hospital in the city. For now, he can't remember what happened, so he's buying the story that there was a collapse of the temple walls and he was injured." 

Jack rose abruptly from the table, signaling that he'd heard quite enough. 

"Sir?" Sam began. "Where are you..." 

Jack cut her off. "I'm going to find Dr. Fraiser. Seems I need 'escorting' in order to visit Daniel. Could you let Teal'c know where I am? I'm supposed to be meeting with him in General Hammond's office." 

"We could call," Sam offered as she glanced at the phone on the wall. 

"Yes, and be ordered to report to a meeting instead of being where I should have been three days ago. Look, I'm sorry I lost it for a minute there. I promise to take it all up with Hammond. It's just that I really need to... to..." 

The loudspeaker crackled to life, commanding Dr. Fraiser to ICU Five, Code Blue. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Two: Purgatory-Bound 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel was certain he was dreaming. History lived and breathed here. The feelings he had inside were inexpressible. He was *right *! Everything was falling into place... all the theory... Earth’s past and its place in the universe. He sensed the significance of his self-importance… to be the conduit of this discovery. If it wasn’t a dream, then he was the luckiest man alive. A nagging thought kept telling him that something was wrong... that his head shouldn’t hurt this much. 

Wonderful people, friendly, simple folk eager to please, escorted him inside the large pyramid where he was to meet ‘god.’ He wasn’t afraid; in fact, he was euphoric. The people walked him only so far, and gestured that he must continue to the throne room alone. He searched the crowd for his new friends, but they were not among the group. Determined to make the discovery of a lifetime, he continued on. 

A foreboding sense of worry churned his stomach as the oversized golden doors slowly swung open. Somehow, he knew evil dwelt behind the ornamental trappings. Daniel’s headache intensified. Despite wanting to turn and leave, he found himself frozen in place. He could not control his body, and the pain in his head pounded fiercely. 

Shadowy figures grabbed him by each arm and pulled him toward the throne steps. It was difficult to focus his vision on the people standing at the top. There were two women and two men, bathed in an orange glow. If he had command of his body, he’d have clenched his fists and tried to pull away. He’d have said... something. He knew these ‘gods’ and he hated, loved and pitied them all at the same time. Incredibly, the pain in his head grew worse. 

Jumbled, cryptic thoughts swirled within his mind. His love of things ancient brought him to – Ra, not a god, a parasite. 

His thirst for knowledge and understanding delivered him to – Ammonet... yet not Ammonet, someone he loved? Also an alien. Sha're? 

His bravery mixed with stubbornness endeared him to – Klorel... definitely not Klorel. A brother? A demon? Skaara? 

His refusal to yield to evil brought the wrath of – Osiris... definitely not he... and yet... a familiar person... Sarah? 

Daniel was forced to his knees as tears burned his eyes. He remained immobile as the four advanced with glowing weapons in the palms of their hands. ‘Stay away!’ his mind screamed. Why couldn’t he move? He had to run, to fight. What was wrong with him? The glowing things... they would hurt him... ‘STOP!’ 

He was completely encircled now. Ra stood before him, gloating... smiling... aiming his weapon while the others waited to inflict their own portion of punishment. He remained kneeling, helpless... innocent to slaughter... enduring whatever they might do. 

Ra spoke, as the four combined their power. "Were you not told that it would be proven who is your god? Foolish human. This becomes your eternal fate." 

Caught in their grip, Daniel screamed for release, "NO! Help me... oh God... somebody help me! Jack? Jaaack!" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The staff of ICU Five sprang into action. "He’s going to need a higher dose of sedative." 

"Negative on that. He’s had enough to knock him out for days." 

"He’s definitely in pain, and the way he’s pulling on those restraints... they’re not going to last long. Look at his vitals. His BP and heart rate are through the roof." 

"Okay, prepare an IV injection." 

"Wait! His vitals are changing. BP’s falling rapidly, heart rate irregular." 

"Nix the injection. Page Fraiser, stat. She's not gonna like this. Looks like we're losing him." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Jack was used to double-timing it down to medical. He probably could do it blindfolded. This particular 

trip felt agonizingly slow. Damned elevator took forever, and the hallways were clogged with people. Carter was blabbing about possible neural effects of hand devices. Probably something important, but right now all Jack could think of was being there for Daniel. There were some things friends could provide that science and medicine could not, and this particular friend had a lot of *not* being there to make up for. Not to mention the fact that there was no way in hell that Daniel was gonna die from this. No fucking way! 

"... from a purely neurochemical standpoint. Don't you agree that makes sense?" Sam waited a respectful minute for her CO's response, then resigned herself to accepting an 'if you say so' nod. She dreaded what might be going on in 5 ICU, and had an equally bad feeling about bringing the Colonel into the mix. 

A wall of nurses greeted them at the outer sanctum. One particularly brave soul stepped forward. "Sorry, Colonel... Major... There's an emergent situation underway. No one is allowed inside, with the exception of Doctor Fraiser." 

Just as Jack was about to let loose with every rank-pulling threat he could think of, Sam stepped up. "It's okay Gina. Janet's given us clearance." 

Jack hesitated. He sure as hell knew *he* didn't have clearance. Turning his back to the nurses, he raised questioning eyebrows to Sam. She responded with a stern 'I've got this under control look,' causing the Colonel to pivot sharply about and add his voice to hers. "That's right. Dr. Fraiser *insisted* we come. Especially if things took a turn for the worse." 

Gina cast a doubtful look, then relented, allowing the two to enter. "If you really don't belong in there, I'm going to make sure Dr. Fraiser takes this up with General Hammond personally!" 

Jack walked slowly into the room and saw that Daniel was set up in isolation. He was in the same bed that had held Apophis. Moans of pain came between ragged gasps for air. Daniel was secured to the bed, and seemed to be monitored by every medical device accessible to the SGC. 

Didn't seem to be helping much. 

Daniel's forehead was covered with telltale burn marks and his face set into a sweaty grimace of pain. 

Janet was at his bedside. She was once again placed in the role of assessing and treating a condition she knew next to nothing about. 

The only intelligible word Daniel kept repeating was "Jack?" The sound of Daniel calling is name only heightened Jack's desire to help. He knew there *had* to be a way. Had to be. He noted that Daniel's protests increased in intensity as discussion centered around more narcotic. Acting on a hunch, he spoke up. "Janet? Can you put a hold on the knock-out drugs?" 

"Colonel? This is *not* the time to discuss Daniel's condition. The best option so far has seemed to be heavy sedation." 

"But it's not helping." Jack stated the obvious with extreme frustration. 

Janet flashed a very annoyed look at the Colonel. "When he approaches consciousness, he's in tremendous pain." 

"I think he's having trouble getting control back. Control of his own thoughts. He needs to be alert. At least that's what seemed to be happening to him after... well... after Ammonet and the ribbon device. Whenever the sedatives took hold, or he fell asleep, he was in this... dream world beyond his control." 

Janet gave the idea some thought. "I was aware of his repeating visions. Colonel, I have to be honest with you. Daniel just barely pulled through this time, and Dr. Naughton hasn't been much help. What are you suggesting?" 

Jack's tone of voice softened. "I don't begin to pretend to have the medical know-how that you do. I'm just saying that maybe... just maybe... the opposite approach might work. Instead of sedatives... stimulants?" 

Sam had taken hold of Daniel's hand. "He seems to have quieted down considerably at the sound of the Colonel's voice. Maybe it's worth a try." 

Janet had no idea if stimulants would have the desired effect, or send Daniel into a more intense, and perhaps fatal, nightmare. "With this Goa'uld technology, I might as well throw the standard medical textbooks out the window. Okay. I'm going to try it. Keep the crash cart handy, just in case." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Three: Freedom for Daniel, and Daniel 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Something shifted. Barely perceptible at first. The pain was easing ever so slightly. The looks on the four demons' faces had changed. They were afraid and trying to escape from him. He looked down at his hand and saw a ribbon device strapped there. 

He knew what he must do, even as Sha're and Sarah pleaded for their lives. Ra was the first to go. Daniel raised his shaking arm, took aim, and fired... blasting a huge hole where Ra's heart once was. The women screamed. Skaara begged for mercy, but Daniel fired repeatedly... until only Sha're remained alive. 

"Someone help me! Dear God, I can't do this!" Daniel cried out in anguish. 

Hammond and Teal'c had just entered the ICU, as Sam and Jack grabbed hold of each of Daniel's hands. "We're here. Daniel, everyone's here. Come on back. Come back to us. You can do it," Jack encouraged. 

Barely holding himself together, Daniel fired at Sha're, then his world exploded in a blinding flash of light. Blinking against the brightness giving way to the dark of the ICU, Daniel saw the concerned faces standing about him. Unable to fathom what had just happened, he stared at Jack and muttered, "It's about time," then promptly passed out. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

'It's about time,' Daniel reflected silently. It had been years, and many successful modifications. He felt ready to leave this world for quite some time. There was only one hitch. He couldn't be certain the stargate hadn't been sabotaged by the others, and he dared not risk it. So, he waited... most days impatiently... for an incoming traveler to prove its safety. 

The rest of the team did not know. It was his own secret. They seemed content to work with Harlan for an eternity... but not him. He yearned to continue exploring and to have *his* life back. He created a beacon and broadcast it to all passers by... if there were indeed ships passing by this forsaken world. Nothing captured his interest here. He would sooner die than remain, but dying was an unachievable option. 

He never felt so alive as during this moment of anticipation. The chevrons were engaging, one after the other. Someone was coming and it was long past time! Daniel thought to draw his weapon, then reconsidered. He would try to be most welcoming. Who ever appeared through the gate was to become his savior. He stared intently as the energy field blossomed and stabilized. Nervously, he straightened his clothes, and rehearsed his words of welcome. When he saw the golden blonde curls, set atop a slender, beautiful frame, he forgot all he intended to say. "Sarah?" he squeaked. 

"Doctor Daniel Jackson?" An equally puzzled and deeply resonating voice responded. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

It was a full three weeks before Doctor Fraiser would give her medical blessing to discharging Daniel to home. Full active mission status wasn't even discussed. A very testy Daniel Jackson climbed into Jack's waiting car. Taking one look at him, Jack knew the problem. "Never any use arguing with her. Take me for example. So what if I was a little low on oxygen and central heat during that glider ride with Teal'c. A few warm meals and a couple night's sleep, and I felt just fine. Still, it was mandatory down time for me, regardless of what I said. She was the one who insisted I get away... which led to the fishing trip... and... " Jack's voice trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid. 

"It's okay," Daniel reassured him. "She does her job, we do ours. There's lots I can do with a bit of time off." 

"That's the spirit!" Jack enthused, while under his breath adding 'I don't buy that for one minute.' "You know, we never really talked about what happened. You've been busy recuperating..." 'and I've been more than happy to avoid it altogether,' Jack told himself. 

"No need," Daniel curtly slammed the door on the offered opportunity. It never occurred to him to blame Jack for any of what had happened... He blamed himself plenty for Osiris taking off and avoiding capture. Maybe if he'd have been a little less of a wise ass, and at least appeared to want to cooperate, Osiris would have hung around looking for Isis. It would have given them the time they needed to finish him off once and for all. Daniel chuckled to himself. Maybe he did have Jack to blame for the 'wise ass' part. 

Daniel had thought about sharing the strange dreams and odd premonitions he'd been having, but opted to keep quiet. No sense getting everyone riled up, just as he was getting a taste of freedom. A feeling deep in his gut told him that he was more of a trouble magnet than he'd ever been before. He needed to be apart from those he cared most about and make certain he didn't drag them into whatever was about to happen. In the event it would prove useful, he intended to spend a fair amount of his 'down time' researching the ancient Egyptian god of the underworld... Osiris, and his promised return to Earth... to fulfill his curse. 

"So... what'cha thinking about?" Jack hated the silent treatment from Daniel, and yet this seemed different. Daniel wasn't angry or ignoring him. He hadn't really been present to anyone for weeks now. 

"Exsecrari," Daniel answered. 

"Oh... that," Jack quipped. 

Daniel smiled. "Sorry, it's Latin. It means to put under a curse, an extremely violent curse." 

Jack didn't like the sound of that one bit. Daniel still had a way to go before he had recovered fully from his latest ordeal, and Jack realized that being alone and dwelling on violent curses wasn't going to get Daniel moving in the right direction. "Right! Ummm... Daniel? Whadda you say we spend a few days... doing something to take our minds off of work?" 

Daniel sighed. He knew Jack was worried about him. It wasn't exactly honest, but it would get Jack off his back, as well as keep him safe. "Sure!" Daniel responded with feigned excitement. 

"Yeah?" Jack was shocked. 

"You figure out something. Maybe a sport event and dinner? Grab us the tickets and pick me up at... oh... eight o'clock? I need to look at my mail, check the fridge... you know." 

Jack agreed, but was skeptical about how easily Daniel had accepted the invite. He watched Daniel toss a wave to him as he entered his apartment building, and determined it was high time they put all this curse garbage to rest. In spite of how certain he was that curses were so much mumbo jumbo, his vision kept being drawn to the star-filled skies, and a shiver coursed down his spine. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Four: The Return of Osiris 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Osiris could not believe his good fortune. Of all the Goa'uld, he'd always considered himself to be the most intelligent and most favored by the fates. That was until Seth practically destroyed him. He'd learned a hard and bitter lesson from this, to trust no one. Now he sat in deep conversation with the instrument of his return to power. A perfect replica of the Tau'ri human who held so much knowledge, including the whereabouts of his queen. 

How the Daniel Jackson replica came to exist seemed a curious and most unbelievable tale. Even more incredible, was the fact that his ship had intercepted the call for help beacon and he'd recognized Tau'ri language to be present within. At best, he'd hoped to find a group of stranded Tau'ri whose knowledge he could put to use. Instead, he'd found the perfect weapon. 

The replica had simple needs. He merely wished to be freed from the planet upon which he resided and to conduct further explorations. In return, he agreed to do anything 'Sarah' asked of him. Osiris noted how similarly to Daniel Jackson this replication spoke and behaved... though he seemed slightly more timid. Osiris also experienced the unusual body responses of his host when she drew near to this replica. His host's memories of Daniel Jackson were an emotional weave of joy, pain, love, envy and hatred. This would all be used to great advantage. 

How simple it had been to locate worlds where jaffa stood ready to pledge their loyalty to him. The advances in Goa'uld technology he'd discovered in such a short time, served to fuel his desire for conquest and revenge. 

Re-entering the Tau'ri orbit fully cloaked had also been accomplished with ease. Scans of the Tau'ri stargate temple quarters did not reveal the presence of Daniel Jackson. Osiris' host had learned of Daniel Jackson's current place of residing, however no humans scanned there. The replica put forth a suggestion as to where Daniel Jackson might have gone as a place of solitude and comfort... to the place of residing of one named Catherine. Scans were maintained at all three locations, while Osiris patiently waited. 

A young jaffa entered with an announcement that set all the plans into motion. "My Lord, the Tau'ri you seek has been located, and he appears to be alone." 

Osiris verified the scan data. It was a perfect match for Daniel Jackson. The replica was ready. His hair had been cut and he was being sent with a communication orb. He was to signal if his energy began to fail and more importantly when he was able to locate Isis. 

"The time draws close," Osiris spoke in Sarah's tender-sweet voice. "You will transport down via the rings at the same instant as Daniel Jackson transports up to me. His clothing will immediately be sent back to you, in order to avoid unnecessary suspicion. Are you clear on what your next steps must be?" 

"Yes, and I will not let you down. I'm ready... and... thank you." Daniel's clone could barely contain his joy. He would finally be home again after all these years! 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel finished the last piece of on-line research with a satisfied, "Yes!" He closed the programs and reached for the phone, rapidly pressing familiar keys. "C'mon Jack, answer... c'mon..." Only when the answering machine clicked on did Daniel glance at the clock. "4 am! Oh, cripes... Jack? Ummm... it's me. I guess I know why you're not answering your phone. When you wake up, could you come over to Catherine's? I figured out something really important. I think I know where Osiris might be, a place called Duat. I suppose it means we'll have to give the tok'ra a call. Oh... and... sorry for standing you up a few days ago. The next time out is on me, promise. Bye." 

Suddenly feeling very tired, Daniel lay down on the couch. He hoped to catch a few hours nap before Jack came to fetch him, and the hunt started in earnest. He knew he fell asleep. He was certain he did. It had to be a nightmare brought on by the greasy pizza, but it sure felt real. He was on-board what looked like a Goa'uld ship, and two no-nonsense jaffa were commanding him to disrobe entirely. It certainly wasn't a typical Jackson dream. 

His slowness to respond, caused them to step forward and complete the task themselves. Batting at their hands proved completely ineffectual. "What do you want with my clothes? Where am I?" Daniel had finally found his voice, along with a huge, not so good feeling. 

No response from Ike and Mike. Shirt, shoes and pants were gone now. They reached for his t-shirt next. 

"C'mon, I don't get to keep my underwear? Can you tell me who commands this ship?" Daniel indignantly questioned as he fought to maintain a hold on his boxers. 

As the t-shirt and boxers came off in one fluid motion, Daniel froze. A familiar voice answered from the doorway behind him. 

"I do. Do you so soon forget that you must be made to pay for your insolence?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Five – Body Double 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

It worked! The clothes came as promised. That was incredibly easy. He was back on earth where he belonged, and this time he felt perfectly fine and strong. The pile of research material drew him to the computer desk. After a brief read of the printouts, he smiled. "So... you were researching Osiris. Smart move. You're going to need every bit of that knowledge if you hope to stay alive." A loud rapping at the door brought him out of his self-satisfied reverie. 

"Daniel? Are you in there? Open up!" 

He knew that voice. Now was the time to test his ability to become himself. He opened the door and stepped back, taken off-guard by the angry rush of Jack O'Neill past him. 

"What kind of crazy stunt are you pulling now? Disappearing for days, then urgent pre-dawn phone messages about Osiris and the tok'ra? Out with it. What's up? Why do we need to call Jake and company?" Jack winced as he watched Daniel nearly wilt under the verbal tirade. 

"The toke-rah?" Daniel asked slowly. He licked his lips and tried to think fast. 'toke'... 'against' and 'ra' well probably meant 'Ra'. Sounded like allies of some sort. He had a lot to learn. "Ummm... actually..." Daniel dropped his gaze to the floor and backed off a few steps. "I was thinking I'd like to get back to my lab and do some more research. Would you give me a ride?" 

Jack stared hard at the man before him, and then his anger bubbled up again. "A ride! A RIDE? You get me out of bed at oh four hundred to ask for a RIDE? And you also want me to forget all about the tickets I suppose?" 

"Huh?" Daniel asked as he grabbed his coat and ducked out the door. "What tickets?" 

Jack watched Daniel head for the car with an odd feeling in his gut. This could all be Daniel... simply being very spacey Daniel, or maybe there was something seriously wrong. At any rate, he was no longer among the missing, and Jack resolved to keep a very close eye. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

After a bit of searching, Jack managed to locate Sam and Teal'c. They were busy analyzing some alien gadget. "Don't you guys ever sleep?" Jack called out in greeting. 

"Sir! It's oh-five hundred, don't you?" 

"I figured you'd want to be among the first to know. I found Daniel. Actually he called me, and asked for a ride." Jack simply stood in place with a puzzled expression on his face. 

Teal'c responded, "It is good that Daniel Jackson has been located. Was there a problem?" 

"No... not exactly. Well, make that yes. He sounds a bit... off. He didn't seem to know who the tok'ra were for cryin' out loud." 

Sam didn't share Jack's concern. At least not immediately. "That's impossible. Maybe he was talking about something else, and you didn't..." 

"You think it was *me* that didn't follow? Well, the two of you should have been in the car with us. It was as if he's forgotten some things. He barely said a word, and what he did say, hardly made sense. As soon as we got here, he went straight to his lab and locked the door in my face!" 

Teal'c's concerned expression shifted to one of understanding. "Perhaps I should speak with Daniel Jackson. It has been slightly over one year since Sha're died. I have come to understand that Tau'ri grieve most strongly at yearly remembrances of painful occurrences in their lives." 

"Maybe Teal'c, but I think it's got something to do with Osiris and what happened to him. Traumatic stress maybe? Carter, do you think you could..." 

"I'm on it, sir. Talk to you guys later." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

'All these missions! Three long years.' Daniel sat and poured over the life that should have been his, vicariously laughing and crying over triumphs and misfortune. He instantly realized that not knowing who the tok'ra were, was an almost fatal mistake. Then there was the thing with Sam. He'd have to remember to refer to her as 'Major.' He set each mission flawlessly to memory. All progressed without a hitch, until he opened a journal that seemed untouched since the final writing. The others had well-worn, dog-eared pages. This one... not a single revision. Apparently written once and stored away. 

His perfect vision flew at robotic speed over the pages, until he read the words that stopped him cold. "Sha're... died..." 

He could read no further. An unfamiliar ache built within his chest, and his throat felt closed tight. His lips silently mouthed the words over and over, while his hand touched the writing. It couldn't be true, yet why would the journals contain lies? Teal'c was responsible. Oh God, he never expected this! "Sha're died... Sha're..." 

"Daniel? It's Sam. Can I talk to you for a bit?" 

He couldn’t stand... couldn't answer. The life he'd happily imagined to be filled with one astounding discovery after another, contained more than its share of heartache. "Sha're..." 

"Daniel? What did you say? I'm coming in... are you okay?" Sam unlocked the door and instantly saw that he was far from 'okay'. Daniel's hands were shaking and he looked on the verge of crying. She noted the planet designation on the mission journal cover he held tightly in his hands and wondered if Teal'c might have been right...at least in part. Daniel did seem to be reliving Sha're's death. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Sam! How..." He paused and tried to find the right words. "Can you tell me how I kept on going?" 

Sam settled at his side and offered a comforting hug. She felt it odd that he should stiffen and pull back. Something was also entirely wrong about how his question was phrased, but she couldn't focus on that now. Gently removing the book from his grasp, Sam stared into anguished eyes. 

"Daniel, let's go. Don't stay here alone like this. It's been a really tough year for all of us," Sam encouraged softly. "Let's get some breakfast. Teal'c and the colonel are already at the commissary. Let's go." 

Slowly Daniel stood. Food was of no interest to him, but he had to keep up appearances. He felt a big disconnection from these former teammates, especially Teal'c, but he had a mission to accomplish and then he was guaranteed a lifetime of exploration. Silently, he followed Sam to the commissary. Some moments later, he joined the team at their table. 

"Here Jack, I got your favorite cereal." Daniel presented the bowl as a kind of peace offering. 

Jack stared down into the heaping pile of Froot Loops. "Okay Daniel, you've made your point. Something's wrong. What is it?" 

Daniel stared dumbfounded at the team's strong reaction to his offer of cereal. Absolutely nothing was making sense. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Six – High Priest of Osiris 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Daniel woke up groggy with a dry throat and his head throbbing. In fact, most everything was throbbing. He was clothed in a golden robe, and his hands were loosely tied in front, as he lay on his side on the floor. Blinking hard, Daniel's vision cleared just enough to see Sarah... make that Osiris... standing over him, smiling. He glared at her. 

"Osiris has returned as promised," Sarah's voice cooed. 

Daniel did not respond. 

Sarah reached down to stroke his hair and he recoiled. "I know you find me desirable," she whispered into his ear, as she crouched down. 

"No... I can't say I do," Daniel curtly denied, and pulled himself to a more dignified sitting position. "I have lots of experience with Goa'uld who have taken beautiful hosts. Does absolutely nothing for me..." 

Osiris stood and studied his prize. The host spoke with the rumbling resonance of her Goa'uld master. "You are so much like the Tau'ri priests who once served me. Strong, proud, intelligent and curiously able to withstand the punishment of the hand weapon. You speak of knowing women who have become gifted by the gods. You are referring to your dead wife and the queen Ammonet?" 

Daniel's eyes registered momentary surprise, then he quickly recovered his composure. "Who told you about her? Have you managed to make friends already?" 

"Why you did, when we were making love." It was Sarah who spoke the words in a controlled voice filled with sexual desire. 

"I don't..." Daniel tried to remember what had happened to him since he was brought on board, but it was all blank. "I didn't. We didn't. I'm certain of it." 

"Would a picture refresh your memory?" Sarah asked wickedly, and then summoned a viewing orb. 

He could hear his own voice promising Sarah eternal love and asking how he could pleasure, but he refused to look up. 

Osiris approached, grabbed Daniel's chin and forced his head back so that he must view the orb. 

Not allowing any outward sign of emotion, he watched himself grovel at Sarah's feet, even kissing her sandals. Then he undressed on command. A bursting erection clearly evident. She commanded him to take her and he obliged... obviously enraptured. 

How he wanted to look away, but remained staring at the obscenity playing itself out before him. 

Osiris' voice thundered from the orb, "To be so entered by a male... I find it stimulating. Pledge your love to your master, Osiris. Tell him that your love is for him alone!" 

Unbelievably, Daniel saw himself comply. He said the wretched words without hesitation; in fact, he seemed even more excited. 

"Nishta?" Daniel questioned in a small voice filled with his only hope. 

Osiris laughed at him. "No. No, you did this willingly." 

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Daniel retaliated, and was instantly silenced into unconscious oblivion by a protective jaffa guard's disciplinary use of a zat gun. 

Osiris gloated over his stricken captive. Speaking partly to himself and also to the jaffa present, he mused, "These Tau'ri are so easily deceived, yet they strive so desperately to not appear as such. I wonder how the replica fares. Bring this one to the control room of the vessel, there I will set the course for our destination." He looked down at the now peaceful figure of Daniel Jackson, and felt renewed yearnings stir within his host. It would prove interesting to take more than a replica to bed. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Daniel Jackson, I wish to speak with you. Would you accompany me to my customary exercise period in the gym?" Teal'c asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the breakfast table. 

Glad to have a way of gracefully exiting the disastrous mealtime, Daniel agreed. He would enjoy sparring with the jaffa... after all... Teal'c had no idea how strong Daniel had become. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Teal'c was surprised to see Daniel Jackson suiting up to spar with him. "Daniel Jackson, it is not necessary for you to engage in this activity with me. I merely wanted to offer you a time and place where we could speak privately." 

Daniel was not prepared for the strength of emotion he felt toward this alien. His other self most likely felt this hatred as well, but managed to keep it in check. Well, this Daniel would give Teal'c a portion of what he deserved for his role in Sha're's abduction as well as her death. It was definitely possible for this Daniel to strike a damaging, perhaps fatal, blow. "I don't want to talk. I want to box." 

Teal'c bowed his head respectfully. "Very well. I shall endeavor to cause you no harm." 

'Stuck up, preening, alien murderer,' Daniel fumed silently. "Oh? Too bad I can't say the same." Daniel began to work out on the heavy bag, sending it spinning and vibrating with each iron man punch. 

Teal'c silently observed his teammate. Was it possible Daniel Jackson had advanced so far in his combat skills? "Indeed, you are handling the bag with much improved skill." 

"Done talkin', let's fight." 

Daniel stared at Teal'c with a cold determination that set off warning bells in the battle-wise jaffa. Teal'c had no sooner raised his gloves to signal his readiness, when Daniel began a flurry of perfectly placed lefts and rights to Teal'c's torso. Teal'c had all he could do to prevent a direct impact on his pouch. 

After several minutes, Teal'c managed to land a solid upper cut to Daniel's jaw. It was a blow that had previously sent O'Neill to the mat. 

Daniel reacted slightly to the force of the blow and smiled. 

Teal'c was having thoughts of ending the match and seeking Doctor Fraiser's advice, when he saw Major Carter and O'Neill enter the gym to observe. 

Taking advantage of Teal'c's lapse in concentration, Daniel countered with a powerful blow to the side of Teal'c's head. 

Sam watched with amusement, unaware of what was really transpiring. Daniel had finally succeeded in landing a punch on Teal'c... even got him to stagger a bit! "Way to go, Daniel!" she called out. 

"I would appreciate a less enthusiastic reaction to my momentary lapse in ability," Teal'c complained. "I feel it is time to end this match." 

"Aw, Teal'c, don't be a sore loser! It’s nothing personal. You know how much we all want to land just one!" Jack joined in. 

Jack noticed that Sam's look had turned serious. "What?" he whispered. "Something wrong?" 

"Didn't Daniel have a scar on his leg from an old staff blast wound?" she asked. 

Jack resumed watching his teammate dance about the sparring mat with newfound agility. He shook his head in agreement. "I think it's time our boy had a little check up, don't you?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked, trying to ignore Osiris' possessive stares. 

"You should know my sacred place. My holy place of origin." 

"Abydos?" 

"Yes." 

Daniel looked at the star maps. "We aren't heading for Abydos." 

Osiris spoke with genuine admiration. "You do know many things, my priest. I have already been to Abydos. I have seen a non-faithful, rebellious people who are protected by those known as tok'ra. I was not strong enough to reclaim my birth world. Not yet." Osiris paused, then added, "You have told me much about your stay on Abydos." 

Daniel immediately spit back at him, "I have told you nothing!" 

"Then how is it that I would know of such things as this? How would I know of a star you named as your star together with your beloved Sha're?" 

"Stop!" Daniel yelled. "I... I don't know how you know these things. Can you probe my memories?" 

"I already explained to you. I learned all of this from your lips, willingly. You shall learn your place in service to me. I caution you only once. You will never more doubt or question Osiris!" The Goa'uld visibly calmed himself, then resumed. "We are going to Duat." 

"Duat?" Daniel echoed. "The land of the dead?" 

"Ahhh... you do know of it my priest. A place where I ruled supreme. Where I sat for the millennia as singular judge of all souls who came there. I was to return and to rule with my queen, when Seth had me locked away. He told everyone I had gone forever to Duat, never again to return to earth. He took my life, my followers, my host and my queen... Isis." 

A determined Daniel heard the yearning in Osiris' voice and took full advantage. "Speaking of Isis, when I was... 'voluntarily' telling you all these things about my past, did I happen to tell you where your queen is now? I imagine when my friends figure out I'm missing, and who took me, Isis will be..." 

Daniel hesitated as Osiris smiled, commenting casually, "You will not be missed." 

"Not missed you say? You don't know a thing about sg-1... they're..." Daniel stopped again as he realized too late that he'd tried Osiris' patience one time too many. 

With a motion of Osiris' hand, the jaffa took positions on Daniel's right and left, holding him immobile. 

Daniel struggled briefly to free his arms, then braced for Osiris' assault. 

A slender, feminine hand, wielded by vengeful masculine power, grabbed hold of his throat. 

Daniel tensed as he felt the fingers close around his windpipe. 

"Apologize. Beg my forgiveness!" 

He remained in resolved silence, barely pulling air through a narrowed passageway. 

"Beg or die, now! I have no use for you if you will not cooperate. Although not as pleasing as the original, I can make use of your replica." 

The pain in his throat faded, replaced by a deep burning in his lungs. He couldn't speak. Sounds in the room began to become muffled. He was suffocating. 'Replica? Osiris had replaced him somehow at the SGC? He had to warn them. He had no alternative but to beg.' 

Daniel dropped his head in submission, directing his once defiant stare meekly to Osiris' feet. He let his knees sag. 

Osiris released his grip, allowing Daniel to drop hard to his knees. Coughing and sputtering, Daniel could see through watery eyes that Osiris had lifted his sandaled foot to within inches of Daniel's face. 

Daniel kissed the sandal lace, forcing out the words, "I beg of you, mighty Osiris, to forgive and spare this lowly priest." 

Osiris backed away, and watched him kneel... supplicant... face to the floor, for several long minutes. "This time, and this time alone, I shall forgive you. From this moment onward, if you should doubt or question me... if you should refuse any command given to you... the punishment will be immediate and irrevocable. Understood?" 

Daniel nodded and a jaffa kicked him squarely in the ribs, causing a loud grunt of pain. "Your god has spoken and you will answer," the jaffa scolded. 

"Yes. Yes... I... understand." 

Another bruising kick to the ribs followed. "You will honor your god with the title lord." 

"Will you accept my mark? The mark of service to Osiris and Isis. The sign of true life?" Osiris gloated. 

Daniel whispered, "Yes, my lord." 

A glowing branding iron in the shape of an ankh sign was brought to Osiris. The red-hot symbol looked to be about four inches long and two inches wide. Daniel could feel the heat from several feet away. 

"Witness all you who attend me now. I bless and call forward my new high priest. Once he accepts and bears the mark, he will forever serve in my name." Osiris grinned devilishly. "My host would like the mark applied in a most unusual and painful place! It is good for you that she has no say here." Osiris began to stroke Daniel's hair and lightly trailed his hand down the side of Daniel's face... delighting in the fact that he caused an involuntary shiver. Next, he ripped the robe off of Daniel's shoulder, exposing the upper arm muscle. 

Daniel felt weak kneed and suddenly grateful for the support of the jaffa holding him vertical. As the branding iron moved closer, Daniel felt the ever increasing heat... until metal met flesh with a sharp hiss. At first there was no pain, then it kicked in with overpowering intensity. Daniel tried desperately to pull away from the torture. It seemed to go on forever... as he was brought to the brink of physical and mental collapse. 

Once the branding stopped, the pain intensified. Damaged nerve endings continued to react. He could taste the poison of his words of loyalty as they remained on his tongue. He hated the Goa'uld with every fiber of his being. The fight was far from over. 

"Return him to me, changed, cleaned and ready to attend me in my bed chamber," Osiris commanded. 

Daniel found himself dragged off, while a victorious Osiris finalized the flight settings for Duat. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Seven - Death of a Queen 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"General? You wanted to see me?" Daniel's posture reflected his unease. He came to understand that the General had great faith in him. The mission journals showed exactly why. He just wasn't all that comfortable with the idea. This Daniel had only known Hammond for a year. 

"Come on in, son. Sit down. Your team is concerned about you, and from the things I've heard, so am I." 

"I'm just fine, General. Thank you for your concern, but I think my time would be best spent..." Daniel made moves to leave the General's office. 

"Hold on there. Colonel O'Neill has requested me to order a full medical, for his entire team before your next mission. Especially seeing as how everyone's been on extended leave... just to be certain..." 

"Certain?" Daniel's tone turned suddenly sharp and defensive. "Certain that... that what? That I'm not sick... or worse? Maybe I'm nuts again? General, as much as I think it would be a terrible waste of time, sure... tell Doctor Fraiser to examine away to her heart's content. It's not like I have a choice anyway, right?" 

Hammond proceeded diplomatically. "I do not question your competency. It's simply that a reasonable request has been made, and I..." 

"I told you. I'm fine with it. First, there's something I need to do. I need to have a look at the jar... the canopic jar... the Isis jar." 

The General was beginning to see what the others had tried to put to words. There was something not quite right about Daniel's behavior... but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I believe the jar was returned to the Egyptian government, but there are plenty of photographs, including the scans conducted by Major Carter before the Goa'uld carcass was removed." 

"The... ahhh... carcass, General?" A panicked feeling welled up inside Daniel. If Isis were dead, he doubted Osiris would keep his bargain. On the other hand, he'd always have the option of remaining here... only there'd be a rather large matter of convincing everyone else once they saw the results of his medical exam. 

"Yes Doctor. If you need a look at the larva, I believe Doctor Fraiser has it stored in the specimen freezer awaiting microscopic dissection." 

"Oh! Oh... no... I... ahhh... don't need to see the... No... Ummm... Is there anything else, General?" 

"Son, you would tell me if there were anything bothering you, wouldn’t you?" 

"Why yes, of course." Daniel couldn't make eye contact with his genuinely concerned boss. "Look, if there's no immediate rush on the medical exam, I'm feeling really tired. I'm going to my quarters for awhile if anyone needs me." 

"I have nothing further. I'll have Doctor Fraiser call you when she's ready. Dismissed." 

"Thank you, General." Daniel paused at the doorway and added, "It was really nice to see you again." Daniel pulled the office door closed behind him and began to search for a safe place from which to call Osiris. Once he was certain he was alone in his quarters, he placed the call. 

A dispassionate jaffa answered. "I am sorry. You may not speak with your lord at this time. Your lord is preparing to retire to his bedchamber." 

"Tell him he really needs to hear what I have to say, but it's too dangerous for him to call me. I'll be back in touch." In the hushed darkness of his room, Daniel knew Osiris was likely to be murderously unhappy with the latest news. For a brief moment, he actually felt sorry for his prototype. "Good luck Daniel number one, you really are going to need it." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Things had gotten far out of Daniel's control. He hated it. Hated being held captive, playing the submissive servant. Hated how much at a disadvantage he was due to how little he knew, and how much stronger that made Osiris. He had looked forward to going to Duat only hours ago, but not like this. He had to find out more of Osiris' plans, and exactly who, or what, this replica was. 

For now, he had to grit his teeth and wait. The 'being cleansed' part wasn't so bad. The jaffa attendants began to accord him a greater respect, probably due to his position as priest. He'd been allowed a measure of dignity, and left alone to bathe and dress himself in a loose fitting, silky white tunic. Perfumed oils were applied to his legs, arms and hair, and he'd been ushered to a golden throne. They had been careful to avoid his throbbing upper arm and bruised ribs. He refused to look at the brand. It was unreasonable and he knew it, but this kind of mark bothered him more than any other war wound he'd received from fighting the Goa'uld. 

He was getting frustrated with all the waiting... more mind games. More time passed, then the wall at the far end of the room slid open. A tall, powerfully built jaffa entered. He walked with dignity and sureness of step. Daniel guessed him to be a likely first prime. He carried a golden tray, filled with small brushes, colored pots and tools Daniel didn't recognize. 

The jaffa bowed. "I have been instructed to prepare you, my priest. You are not properly adorned. When I begin, you would do well to remain still." 

Daniel nodded his understanding. "Am I permitted to speak?" 

The jaffa was visibly confused. "You are high priest of Osiris and Isis. You may speak whenever you choose to those in service to you." 

"Back home, on the first world, I have a good friend who's jaffa," Daniel began. 

"Friend?" the man softly questioned, as he opened the jar of inky kohl and began to outline Daniel's eyes. He grunted his displeasure at the way Daniel blinked and fidgeted. 

"Oh yes, a friend, and not only that... he's free. He doesn't have to serve anyone, unless he wants to." 

"I see," the jaffa reasoned. "The high priest tests his servant with a discussion of the forbidden. He must know to even *speak* of freedom is cause to put a jaffa to death." 

"Actually, I didn't say it to test you. What is your name?" Daniel asked earnestly. 

"Nam'oc." 

Daniel allowed his had to be tilted and maneuvered as colored eye shadow and sparkling blush completed the exotic look. "I offer you freedom in exchange for your help and information." 

The jaffa rose to a stand, towering over the still-seated Daniel. "The words that you speak are dangerous. You are either foolish or one of the bravest humans I have ever encountered." The first prime said nothing more as he fastened a wide gold necklace about Daniel's neck, and wrapped golden armbands around both of his forearms. Feeling Daniel tense and pull his arm away, Nam'oc gently shifted the tunic sleeve off of Daniel's injured arm. "The mark is deep. It still causes pain?" 

Daniel sucked in sharply, as Nam'oc probed the burn. "It hurts... oh yeah... hurts." 

"I must tell you, more will be required to make the mark ever lasting and worthy of the gods." 

"More burning? I don't think I could..." 

"The process involves lacing of molten gold into your skin... the results are..." 

"I've seen it before." Daniel tried to ignore his growing sense of hopelessness, and focus on getting through to Nam'oc. 

The jaffa was bending to strap sandals on Daniel's feet. "You are not honored by the favor placed upon you?" 

Daniel put a restraining hand on the man's arm. "Nam'oc, stop. I can put on my own shoes. Tell me, what do you know of this replica that Osiris keeps mentioning?" 

"He became a passenger upon this ship in recent times. He resembled you in every detail, with the exception that he was much more respectful of our lord. He spoke rarely to me, but did frequently use a word of which I had no familiarity. Komtriya." 

"Great... just great... So there's a clone of me walking around the SGC in my clothes. At least the home videos of Osiris and me make more sense now... and also how he knew so much about my past." 

"Home vid-ee-ohs?" Nam'oc tried to make sense of this priest's strange mutterings. 

"Do you know what my replica has been told to do in service to Osiris?" 

"He has the great honor of returning the queen Isis to her pharaoh's side." 

Daniel didn't have time to respond. A loud horn sounded throughout the ship. "That signals our entry into maximum speed, at which we will travel for an interval of time before reaching Duat. It also signals that it is time for you to attend your lord." 

"I don't suppose it would help if I told you I have a headache," Daniel stated flippantly. "You know, when Jack figures out that I'm not really me, all hell's gonna let loose." 

Nam'oc ignored the odd comments, bowed with respect, and indicated where Daniel was to go. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Entering Osiris' bedroom, Daniel could see immediately why Chronos felt the SGC accommodations were lacking. Opulent didn't cover it. It was obscenely lavish, with heavy tapestries and golden fixtures. Fit for a king, or a god. Sprawled across the huge bed was Osiris 'herself', wearing nothing but body oil and golden chains. 

Sarah's voice spoke to him. Of course, it would be Sarah's voice. Osiris seemed quite proficient at switching voices to suit himself. 

"Daniel, look at you! You have walked right out of the pages of history." 

"And straight into your bed. How convenient." Daniel didn't flinch as he saw Sarah's eyes ignite at his disrespectful words. 

Her voice continued, soft and smooth. She moved seductively upon the bed, spreading her legs... touching herself... smiling. "You do remember when we loved each other. Are the memories so bad for you?" 

"We never "loved" each other. I was lonely and you were advancing your career." Daniel felt a blush creep up his neck. He tried to look anywhere except on the bed. 

"No!" Osiris' voice echoed. "You have reconsidered. You are returning to beg forgiveness for past transgressions and you will do whatever is asked of you to make amends." 

Sarah's hand lifted up, and she beckoned Daniel to the bed with her finger. Her lips formed an exaggerated pout and made a loud kiss. "Come to me, Daniel. Stand next to the bed, and permit me to see what I have missed all these years." 

Daniel walked reluctantly to the bedside and stared at Sarah. She was beautiful... always had been. Beautiful and calculating. "Do you intend to rape me? Sarah, no matter what you're fantasizing, this won't be lovemaking." 

Sarah sat up suddenly. Her eyes glowed and her tone turned threatening and deep. "You will please my host, and you will submit to me. This is not about love Daniel Jackson. This is about power. You will perform as expected, or find yourself thrown to the vacuum of space." 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Sarah's hand lightly stroke his thighs... and her fingers slowly make their way up underneath his tunic. There may have been no real love in their relationship, but he did remember her being masterful in bed. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter Eight - Hall of Judgment 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Maybe it's just me, but I've been getting creepy feelings whenever I'm around Daniel. It's like when I knew there was something about that spy in the tok'ra ranks." Jack had a massive case of the fidgets, and was methodically plucking leaves from Sam's philodendron. 

As she gave him a literal slap on the wrist, Sam asked an unthinkable question, "Do you think Daniel's working for the Goa'uld?" 

"Crazy sounding, I know. Can't shake the feeling... just can't." Jack had resolved, after the 'rubber room' experience, that he'd never let his confidence in Daniel be so shaken. Never again. Now he felt it slipping away, and as much as he hated the thought, he had to confront Daniel about it. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Before I get anyone else all riled up, I'm going to level with him first." 

"You want company?" 

"No, but thanks just the same. I'll call for backup if I need it." Jack smiled, but his heart wasn't in it. He had no idea how he was going to break this news to Daniel, and he'd never forgive himself... never... if he was wrong, yet he hoped he was just that. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Sarah used her hands and mouth to bring Daniel to an unwanted erection, and then her voice was heard no more. Osiris made it very clear that he would be the one Daniel must satisfy. Daniel tried to filter out the low, masculine growls of pleasure... to focus his mind elsewhere. It wasn't working. 

"I once had a proud body, capable of long and repeated lovemaking. I should like to see how you perform, Daniel Jackson. I would take great pleasure in watching you bring yourself to sexual release. Now!" 

Daniel's cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson. He stood motionless, with his eyes shut. 

"You do know how, do you not? I could call for my jaffa to demonstrate for you, if you so require." Osiris laughed. 

Daniel began to pray for a minor miracle... then gasped as hands moved by alien impulses grabbed him and began to massage his already ample erection. 

"Now, you finish," Osiris ordered. He replaced his hands with Daniel's, and reclined on the bed pillows, practically drooling. 

A rapping at the door allowed Daniel the distraction to cover himself and step away from the bed. 

It was Nam'oc's voice. "My lord. There is an urgent message regarding your queen. I beg forgiveness for intruding, but the news is not good, in addition, my lord, we have reached Duat." 

Osiris stared at Daniel. His tone shifted from craving to cruel. "What is meant by this? Surely you know. If anything has happened to my queen, you shall suffer first, but not die. You shall assist in the destruction of your world." 

Daniel remained silent. He surmised that his clone had discovered that Isis was dead. Whether the clone had also communicated that the SGC wasn't responsible, he had no way of knowing. Either way, he knew Osiris needed little provocation to blow Earth to bits. Certainty that his queen was no longer there, was likely to be reason enough. 

"Get dressed!" Osiris commanded, and stormed out of the room, pausing only a moment to pull on a simple robe. 

Nam'oc stood tall, awaiting his god. He was not afraid, but knew the gods to be impulsive at times, and prayed he would not come to harm as the bearer of terrible news. At the sight of Osiris, Nam'oc went down on one knee. "My lord, I ask you to please..." 

"My queen? You have word of my queen?" Osiris snapped. 

"Yes." Nam'oc steeled himself and looked into the eyes of the immortal. "Your queen, if the servant you have sent to the Tau'ri is to be believed, the goddess Isis, is no more." Nam'oc saw his god's shoulders slump and a shocked sadness appear on his visage. "Surely it is a falsehood. How can this be true? How can a goddess..." 

Osiris silenced his first prime with a wave of his hand. He was remarkably self-controlled. "I will greet my loyal servants on Duat, then I will consider the murderous Tau'ri. Bring me my crook and staff, along with my full headdress. Assist the high priest in dressing as well. He is to wear complete ceremonial dress. Go!" 

Nam'oc did not hesitate. He had already dispatched jaffa to the surface. They had announced Osiris' return, and the people were gathering. It had been so many centuries, and still the people believed. It took him longer than he expected to find the required clothing for the high priest. The priest's confusing words continued to bother Nam'oc, as did the thought of the death of an immortal at the hands of very mortal Tau'ri. He made his way back to Osiris' bedchamber, his arms laden with finery for the priest, when he was startled by a rush of activity in the halls. "My lord!" Nam'oc dropped to both knees this time. 

Osiris stood before him, flanked by four jaffa. His eyes were spitting fire, and he shook with anger. "The god Osiris appeared before his people. Upon the temple steps I greeted them. They refused to believe! They continued to chant for Osiris. I am powerless to convince them of who I am, as long as I am in the body of a female. One in the crowd called out that I must be Isis, and that she has come to test the loyalty of the people. Nam'oc, kree! You will dress Daniel Jackson in my clothing. He will carry my crook and staff and I will stand by his side as his queen. This will serve to silence those who doubt." 

Daniel jumped up from his seat, not knowing what to expect, as Osiris, Nam'oc and a number of jaffa burst into the room. 

Osiris stopped in front of Daniel, while Nam'oc placed a strong hand on Daniel's shoulder, urging him to kneel. Daniel complied slowly, maintaining his defiant stare into Osiris' eyes. 

The god spoke. "When were you going to tell me of my queen? Did you think withholding the information would keep you alive? It quite possibly has. You will accompany me to the temple on Duat. You will appear to the people as their god Osiris, and you will refer to me as your queen." 

"They're not buying the act, huh?" Daniel mumbled. 

"He says, he hopes they will believe his act, my lord," Nam'oc rephrased. 

"My servants wait in the Hall of Judgment. His 'act' had better be flawless. Today he will judge the souls of those descendents of the ones brought here millennia ago. He will know how it feels to be a god." Osiris turned sharply and left the room. 

Nam'oc helped Daniel to stand. "You must learn a more respectful tongue." 

"Thank you for covering for me." Daniel allowed himself to be dressed and prepared. "Nam'oc... listen. Does this make sense to you? Does he sound like an all powerful god, if he has to mislead his followers?" 

"I know the woman *is* Osiris. I can sense him," Nam'oc flatly stated. 

"I agree. She *is* Osiris. What I'm saying is that Osiris is *not* a god." 

Nam'oc's large fingers shook while lacing Daniel's tunic. He spoke in a low whisper. "You speak of offering me freedom, yet you lack the power to free yourself. What am I to believe?" 

At that moment, the jaffa guards returned and whisked Daniel from Nam'oc's hands. He was marched to the transport rings and deposited on the steps of a grand temple, surrounded by ecstatic worshippers. 

Osiris was full of smiles as he announced to the crowd, "Behold. Your god has returned to you. He has been too long gone. Today he will hear your confessions and judge your worthiness. Those deemed worthy will join him this day in the heavens. All tribute to the mighty Osiris!" 

"Raise your staff and smile at your subjects," Osiris growled into Daniel's ear. 

Daniel raised his arms and felt his head begin to swim. The noise... the heat... He knew what Osiris was doing now. He was adding numbers to his forces in order to invade Earth. "I play this game of yours, and then what?" 

"It is no game. If the people are pleased with you, it may be time for Osiris to take a new host." 

Daniel swallowed hard and looked out at the thousands of faces. They looked so much like the people of Abydos. Only this time, he had no allies and no plan. He had nothing but the strong determination that he would fight Osiris any way he could. Somehow he'd prevent the Goa'uld from carrying out his threat toward Earth, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

A royal procession traveled slowly through the holy temple. Within the Hall of Judgment, Daniel took his seat upon the throne. Six men and three women were brought before him. Trembling, they all confessed themselves free from sin. 

"The Hall of Two Truths" Daniel remembered out loud. "In the Book of the Dead, those who traveled to Duat first had to confess that they were sinless. If the gods were fooled, they would be spared." 

"We are not easily fooled, are we... my king?" Osiris asked. 

"These people can't be guilty of anything. They're descendents of whomever was sent here so long ago. What if I tell them that I agree... that they are sinless and free to go?" 

"What if I tell them you are a false god, and they put you to the test? Amemait waits for his first sacrifice." 

Daniel looked hesitantly in the direction of a deep bellowing growl. 'Amemait the devourer' the wretched mythical monster... was real. The head and fangs of a lion, set within the large jaws of a crocodile, all atop the powerful body of a hippopotamus. "It is still up to me to judge them." 

"You will weigh their hearts and if the nine great judges confirm your decision, these servants will be released to my ship, as being worthy." 

"If not?" 

"You will hand them over to Amemait." 

The subjects before Daniel remained on their hands and knees... foreheads pressed to the floor... waiting. Waiting for him to produce the scale, and the ostrich feather. 

The metallic scale of justice felt heavy in Daniel's hands. He nodded for the first man to approach. 

Osiris instructed the terrified man. "Reach out your hand. Hold it above the scale and state your sin." 

The man pleaded with Daniel. "Oh great one. I have no sin. I beg of you. I am blameless as are my people. We have worshipped you and waited in faith for your happy return from the stars. Never once have we faltered. Judge us sinless and loyal servants and allow us to join you in the heavens." 

Daniel held the feather over the pan. This man's life depended entirely on the feather bringing the scale to exact balance. The man would be proclaimed blameless... and then... he'd forever be a slave to the Goa'uld. Not having any other option, Daniel let the feather fall. The entire hall was silent, until the scale struck a balance. The man would be spared! 

"He is without sin!" Daniel announced. 

A cheer of triumph erupted throughout the temple. A heightened sense of excitement arose within the crowd as each man stepped forward, and was found worthy. Daniel was beginning to wonder if Osiris was going to be lenient, and spare all who were being judged. 

As the first of the women stepped forward, Daniel could see strong resemblances to Sha're. Her hair... eyes... the way she looked at him without fear. While the feather floated down, Daniel noticed Osiris lifting his hand with the ribbon device on it. He was concentrating. It seemed as if he was sending out an energy field of some sort. The scale started to tilt, even before the feather landed. With horror, Daniel realized this woman's soul would be judged unworthy. Apparently, Osiris wasn't interested in bringing along any females... at least on this trip. 

A startled gasp left the young woman's mouth. She fell to the floor sobbing. "Please... I beg you for mercy my lord. I have done nothing. PLEASE!" 

"You can't..." Daniel began to shout to the jaffa who had begun dragging the woman off to her death. He felt Osiris grab hard onto his shoulder and dig his fingers into the burn. Daniel's words were choked off. His knees buckled from the pain. "They will expect their god to speak," Daniel fought hard to grind out the words. 

"They are not waiting," Osiris coldly responded. "Look." He removed the vise-grip, and allowed Daniel to witness the execution. 

The woman was beating on the jaffa who held her. She was screaming in complete panic. Some of the people dropped to their knees, praying that the gods would grant her a swift death. Amemait the devourer began to pace within its stone pit, growling and drooling. The jaffa easily lifted the struggling woman high above his head and looked toward Daniel and Osiris for final approval. 

"NO!" Daniel shouted and jumped down from the throne steps, raced through the hall, and launched himself bodily into the side of the jaffa. 

Unprepared for this display, the jaffa released his hold on the woman, but could not retain his balance. Daniel's forward momentum sent them both crashing over the stonewall and into the pit of the devourer. 

[Continue to Part 2](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/exsecrari2.html)

  


* * *

>   
> © February 6, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### A big thank you to my son for helping beta this story, and to Judy who provided a keen editing eye as well as wonderful comments! 

* * *

  



End file.
